<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Dance with me, my old friend by lysandyra (pxssnelke)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002015">[Podfic] Dance with me, my old friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra'>lysandyra (pxssnelke)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the taxi ride back to the bookshop, Aziraphale considered the many ways in which he’d left the Ritz over the years. The first time: contented and excited to tell Crowley about it, to perhaps share it with him. Several subsequent times: alone, but with the delightful memory of an afternoon or evening basking in Crowley’s company and attention. After that: with Crowley, walking through London, to the bookshop or to a museum, talking and sharing time. Once, eleven years ago: in Crowley’s Bentley for a night of drinking and plotting to avert the apocalypse.</p><p>This was the first time they’d taken a cab together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Trumps Hate 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Dance with me, my old friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerande/gifts">amerande</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406338">Dance with me, my old friend</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerande/pseuds/amerande">amerande</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a commission that's part of FTH2020! I'm really happy to participate this year finally and that this went so smooth and pleasantly.</p><p>Thank you so much for commissioning me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the taxi ride back to the bookshop, Aziraphale considered the many ways in which he’d left the Ritz over the years. The first time: contented and excited to tell Crowley about it, to perhaps share it with him. Several subsequent times: alone, but with the delightful memory of an afternoon or evening basking in Crowley’s company and attention. After that: with Crowley, walking through London, to the bookshop or to a museum, talking and sharing time. Once, eleven years ago: in Crowley’s Bentley for a night of drinking and plotting to avert the apocalypse.</p><p>This was the first time they’d taken a cab together. It was also the first time they’d left hand-in-hand, and he found it quite surpassed all the others for that reason alone. To leave and be unselfconscious of who might be watching, of what they might give away, was a treat as delightful and nourishing as any delicacy he’d ever tasted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/11ZDj0zCZZEh-wfLTns61rg4SUHY44h2k/view?usp=sharing">Listen to it here on Google Drive</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day &lt;3</p><p>Make sure to also check out the original and amerande's other work and leave love there!<br/>Also have a look at the other works that FTH makes possible!</p><p>Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (I’m currently working on setting up commissions if you’re interested!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>